bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toa Nuva
} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Erweckung Mata Nuis |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Mata Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: In Toa Nuva verwandelt |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Matoraner Turaga |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Infizierte Rahi Teridax Bohrok Bahrag |}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#CD9B1D; color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:160%"|Toa Nuva |- |align="center" colspan="2" | 250px ---- 250px - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Anführer: style="width:17em" Tahu Kopaka |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Erweckung Mata Nuis (früher) Teridax besiegen |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Metru Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: Aktiv |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Matoraner Matoraner-Wiederstand Turaga Toa Mahri Toa Hagah Toa Ignika Orden von Mata Nui Artakha |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Bohrok-Kal Teridax Rahkshi Exo-Toa Piraka Dunkle Jäger Schatten-Matoraner |}} |} Die Toa Nuva waren einst die Toa Mata, deren Aufgabe es war Mata Nui zu erwecken. Nach einigen Kämpfen verwandelten sie sich in Toa Nuva und schafften es den Großen Geist zu erwecken. Mitglieder *'Onua', Toa Nuva der Erde *'Lewa', Toa Nuva der Luft *'Pohatu', Toa Nuva des Steins *'Tahu', Toa Nuva des Feuers *'Kopaka', Toa des Eises *'Gali', Toa des Wassers *'Takanuva', Toa des Lichts, Ehrenmitglied Biographie Als Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Die Toa Mata in Kanistern Die Toa Nuva wurden vor über 100.000 Jahren von Artakha erschaffen. Das erste mal wurden sie auf Daxia erweckt, wo man ihnen von ihrer Bestimmung als Toa erzählte. Danach wurden sie von Hydraxon traiert. Eine ihrer Aufgaben war, Masken zu suchen. Hydraxon versteckte ihre Masken und sie mussten sie wiederbekommen. Die Toa sahen den Sinn hinter dieser Aufgabe nicht und keiner der Toa wollte den anderen um Hilfe bitten, doch sie bemerkten, dass sie Hilfe brauchten und arbeiteten schließlich zusammen. Nachdem sie ihr Training absolviert hatten lebten sie in Karda Nui und bekämpften Rahi um die Av-Matoraner zu beschützen. Als sie dies getan hatten tauchten die Avohkah auf. Als die Avohkah besiegt waren, verließen auch die Av-Matoraner das Herz des Universums, während die Toa von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt wurden. Dort stiegen sie in Toa-Kanister ein und fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf. Während der Großen Katastrophe wurden die Kanister der Toa begeschossen und sollten eigentlich auf der Insel Mata Nui landen, doch etwas lief schief und so landeten die Kanister in dem Meer von Aqua Magna, wo sie für 1.000 Jahre trieben. In den Kanistern verloren die Toa ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Körper zerfielen. Takua aktivierte dann das Signal, das die Kanister nach Mata Nui holte. Danach mussten sie sich wieder aufbauen. Auf Mata Nui Die Suche nach den Masken thumb|left|150px|Die Toa mit goldenen Masken Nachdem sich die Toa wieder zusammengebaut hatten merkten sie, dass sie nicht mehr wussten wer sie waren. Das einzige, was die Toa wussten, war ihr eigener Name, aber woher sie ihn kannten, wussten die Toa auch nicht. Aber sie fanden selbstständig heraus, wie sie ihre Elementarkräfte einsetzen konnten. Auf verschiedene Wege kamen sie dann in ihre jeweiligen Dörfer. Von den sechs Turaga erfuhren sie noch von den fünf anderen Toa, Teridax, seinen Dienern, und von den Masken, von denen sie unbedingt alle finden mussten, da sie dann eine goldene Maske erhalten würden und so über den großen Tempel Kini-Nui in Makutas Höhlen eindringen könnten. Bei der Suche trafen sie immer wieder auf Rahi mit infizierten Masken, und nahmen ihnen diese Masken, ab, so dass sie wieder ganz normale Rahi werden konnten. Zur gleichen Zeit wanderte der Chronist Takua über ganz Mata Nui, um seine Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen. Dann stellte er sich eine Mannschaft aus Matoranern zusammen, bestehend aus Kapura, Macku, Kopeke, Taipu, Hafu, Tamaru und sich selbst, mit der er den Toa helfen wollte. Nachdem die Toa ihre Masken gefunden hatten trafen sie sich erneut. Tahu wurde der Anführer der Toa. Dann gingen sie nach Kini-Nui. und fanden dort Statuen, die ihnen sehr ähnlich sahen. Dann steckten sie die Masken, die sie gesammelt hatten auf die Köpfe der Statuen. Als sie das getan hatten bekamen sie ihre goldenen Masken. Durch Kini-Nui, das von den sieben Matoranern und später auch von den Wachen aller Dörfer bewacht wurde, gelangten die Toa in Makutas Versteck ein und fusionierten sich zu zwei Toa-Kaita, Wairuha und Akamai. Diese bekämpften dort erst die Manas-Krabben. Danach kamen sie in die Kammer von Teridax, wo er sie defusionierte. Dort mussten sie dann illussionen von Schatten-Toa bekämpfen. Als sie merkten, dass sie nur illusionen waren verschwanden die Schatten-Toa, aber ein Matoraner, der in wirklichkeit Teridax war, tauchte auf und versuchte ihre Ideale zu zerstören. Die Toa fielen nicht auf Teridax herein und besiegten. Der Bohrok-Krieg thumb|150px|Die Toa im Kampf mit den Bahrag Während der Siegesfeier wurde Takua von Vakama zu ihnen geschickt, um sie zu holen, aber er brachte nur „bohrokbohrokbohrokbohrok…!“ hervor. Vakama erzählte den Toa dann alles, was er über die neue Bedrohung, die Bohrok wusste, und durch eine Vision wurde den Toa klar, dass sie von jeder Sorte Krana eine bekommen mussten. Die Krana waren die Masken der Bohrok und das einzige organische und denkende an ihnen, ohne die Krana befolgten die Bohrok jeden Befehl, den sie hörten. Daraufhin hatten die Toa viel zu tun, und zwischenzeitlich wurde sogar eine Zeitlang ganz Le-Koro von Krana gesteuert, ebenso wie Lewa. Die Toa trafen sich und wunderten sich über die Abwesenheit von Lewa, und so beschloss Onua ihn zu suchen. Er fand ihn auch und konnte ihm helfen sich von dem Krana zu befreien. Danach konnte Lewa die Gruppe der Toa in die Bohrok-Nester führen, da die Krana viel Wissen auf ihn übertragen hatte. In den unterirdischen kammern fanden sie Exo-Toa anzüge, mit denen sie die Bahrag bekämpften. Doch sie bemerkten, dass sie in den Exo-Toa-Anzügen keinen Zugriff auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten, und so beschlossen sie sie wieder abzulegen. Die Toa sperrten die Bahrag in einem Siegel aus Protodermis ein und dadurch konnten die Bahrag die Bohrok-Va nicht mehr mit Krana beliefern. Danach brach der Boden unter den Helden zusammen und sie fielen in Energiegeladene Protodermis, die sie zu den viel stärkeren Toa Nuva machte. Danach tauchte über jedem Toa-Suva ein Nuva-Symbol auf, und der Nuva-Würfel erschien neben den Bohrok-Nestern. Zeitgleich versteckte der Orden von Mata Nui überall auf Mata Nui 30 Kanohi-Nuva. Als Toa Nuva Mata Nui Bohrok-Kal Saga thumb|left|150px|Tahu ohne Elementarkräfte Nachdem die Toa Nuva wieder an die Oberfläche von Mata Nui kamen probierten sie ihre neuen Kräfte aus. Danach trennten sie sich und gingen in ihre jeweiligen Dörfer, obwohl Gali dagegen war. In ihren jeweiligen Koro angekommen erzählten die Turaga ihnen von den Nuva-Symbolen, doch diese blieben nicht lange in den Suva, denn sechs Elite-Bohrok, die Bohrok-Kal, stahlen die Symbole, und damit auch die Elementarkräfte der Toa. Als die Toa dies merkten versammelten sie sich erneut und kämpften gegen die Bohrok-Kal, welche sie allerdings nicht besiegen konnten. Danach machten sich die Bohrok-Kal auf der ganzen Insel auf die Suche nach den Bahrag. Gali, Lewa und Kopaka kämpften einmal gegen Kohrak-Kal, Gahlok-Kal und Levahk-Kal, doch obwohl sie sich in ihre Toa-Nuva-Kaita-Form verwandelt hatten, wurden sie besiegt. Da sie ohne ihre Elemente gegen die Bohrok-Kal keine Chance hatten, suchen sie erst nach den Kanohi Nuva, ihren neuen Masken. Während ihrer Suche stießen die Toa auf den Rahi-Nui. Vakama besiegte den Rahi-Nui und erzählte den Toa von den Krana-Kal. Die Toa Nuva erfuhren von einem Krana-Kal, dass die Bohrok-Kal das Nest der Bohrok gefunden hatten. Der besorgte Vakama gab Tahu Nuva die Kanohi Vahi, die große Maske der Zeit, doch er erklärte ihm klar, dass er sie nicht einsetzen dürfte, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig wäre. Die Toa Nuva gingen zurück zu den Bohrok-Nestern und bekamen mit, wie die Bohrok-Kal die Exo-Toa-Rüstungen zerstörten. Die Toa Nuva fanden die Bohrok-Kal und kämpften gegen sie, doch sie konnten sie nicht besiegen. So nahm Tahu die Kanohi Vahi zur Hand und setzte sie ein, allerdings färbten sich ihre Krana-Kal silber und ein Schutzschild entstand um sie herum. Gali schlug vor, dass die Toa ihre Kräfte auf die Nuva-Symbole übertragen sollten. Die Toa taten dies, und damit bekamen die Bohrok-Kal zu viel Kraft, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnten. Sie wurden dann von sich selbst besiegt. Die Maske des Lichts Wenig später fand das Kolhii-Turnier zur Einweihung des Ta-Koro-Kolhii-Stadions statt. Jaller und Takua sollten das Team von Ta-Koro bilden, doch Takua war verschwunden. Jaller fand seinen Freund schließlich an einem Lavastrom, wo er ein Totem untersuchte und eine seltsame goldene Maske fand. Dann kam eine gewaltige Lava-Welle, die Takua beinahe erfasst hätte, doch Tahu rettete ihn. Dann steckte sich Jaller die Maske in seinen Rucksack, danach gingen sie zu dem Spiel. Am Ende des Spiels fiel Jaller bei der Verbeugung die Avohkii aus dem Rucksack, und zwar so, das sie ihn anstrahlte. Deswegen hielten ihn alle für den Vorboten des siebten Toa des Lichts. Zusammen mit Takua machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem siebten Toa. Währenddessen tauchten die Rahkshi auf, was Gali miterlebte, sie wurde von den Rahkshi angegriffen, konnte sich jedoch verstecken. Sie bemerkte, dass die Rahkshi nach Ta-Koro flogen, also machte sie sich auch auf den Weg dorthin. Sie kam vor den Rahkshi an und ließ Alarm schlagen. Tahu und Gali kämpften gegen die Rahkshi, während die Matoraner evakuiert werden. Die beiden Toa mussten Ta-Koro aufgeben. Tahu kämpfte gegen einen Lerahk und wurde dabei von dessen Giftkräften infiziert. thumb|150px|Die Rahkshi Die beiden Toa kamen dann darauf, dass Teridax wahrscheinlich hinter der Maske des Lichts her war. Tahu wollte Jaller und Takua finden, doch Gali hielt ihn zurück. Auch Lewa kam bei den Ruinen von Ta-Koro an, welches durch den Rahkshi-Angriff in einem Lava-Meer versank. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg um die Rahkshi aufzuhalten. Währenddessen zeigten die Turaga den beiden Toa, Onua und Pohatu, die Kraata-Höhle. Kopaka war währenddessen auf Takua und Jaller gestoßen und lud sie nach Ko-Koro ein, allerdings sah er durch das Teleskop seiner Maske, dass die Rahkshi dort waren. Die drei wurden von den Rahkshi angegriffen und Kopaka gab den beiden Matoranern sein Schild um damit zu fliehen. Kopaka rettete die Matoraner vor den Rahkshi und fror sie in einem See ein. Danach ging Kopaka um sich mit den anderen sechs Toa zusammenzutun, doch er wurde von den Rahkshi angegriffen. Die anderen drei Toa, Gali, Tahu und Lewa retteten Kopaka und machten sich auf die Suche nach Onua und Pohatu. Diese flohen inzwischen aus den Höhlen mit den Turaga und schlossen sich danach mit den anderen zusammen. Sie beschlossen nach Onu-Wahi zu gehen. Als sie dort ankamen dauerte es auch nicht lange bis die Rahkshi auftauchten. Während dem Kampf wurde Tahu von Kurahks Stab des Zorns infiziert und stellte sich gegen die Toa. Kopaka fror Tahu ein. Gali, Kopaka und Lewa brachten Tahu an die Oberfläche und heilten ihn. Danach ging Kopaka um Onua und Pohatu zu helfen. Tahu führte die anderen drei Toa dann durch den Dschungel, wo sie einem Rahkshi-Kaita begegneten. Die Toa gingen dann nach Kini-Nui, wo sie Jaller und Takua trafen, die gerade von Rahkshi bedroht wurden. Zusammen besiegten die Toa alle sechs Rahkshi und erlebten mit wie sich Takua in Takanuva verwandelte. Zusammen bauten sie dann den Ussanui aus Teilen der zerstörten Rahkshi. Takanuva wollte dieses Fahrzeug benutzen um Teridax zu finden, dazu steckte er einen Kraata in das Fahrzeug. Hahli hatte sich heimlich in dem Fahrzeug versteckt und ging zurück um den Toa Nuva die Situation zu erklären. Die Toa und Turaga gingen auch nach Mangaia und sahen wie Takanuva Teridax besiegte. Danach halfen die Toa Nuva Takanuva Metru Nui zu enthüllen. Danach erzählten die Turaga den Inselbewohnern ihre Geschichte als Toa Metru. Die Toa Nuva brachten Takanuva auch bei, wie er seine Kräfte benutzte und halfen bei dem Aufbau von Booten um nach Metru Nui zurückzukehren. Auf Voya Nui Auf Metru Nui trafen sie auf Dume und die Rahaga. Die Matoraner waren in den nächsten Wochen damit beschäftigt Metru Nui wieder aufzubauen. Die Toa Nuva trafen sich mit den Turaga und Dume, die ihnen erklärten, dass sie den großen Geist zwar erweckt hatten, dass dieser nun jedoch im sterben lag. Als Gali fragte, was sie dagegen tun konnten, antwortete Dume, dass die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui reisen mussten, um die Maske des Lebens, die dort versteckt ist, zu finden. Die Toa Nuva brachen sofort mit Toa-Kanistern nach Voya Nui auf, Takanuva blieb jedoch auf Metru Nui, denn er musste die Matoraner vor einem möglichen Angriff der dunklen Jäger beschützen. Als die Toa Nuva auf Voya Nui ankamen, wurden sie von den Piraka überrascht und besiegt, da sie die Piraka unterschätzten und nicht zusammenhielten. Nach dem Kampf warfen die Piraka die Toa Nuva in den Vulkan von Voya Nui. Die Piraka dachten, dass sie tot wären, doch durch eine Eruption wurden die Toa aufgeweckt und konnten fliehen, allerdings waren ihnen zuvor ihre Masken und Waffen abgenommen worden. Zu allem Überfluss wurden sie in einem Dschungel noch von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen. Diese Matoraner erklärten den Toa Nuva, dass sie nicht glauben konnten, dass es überhaupt noch richtige Toa gab, denn die Piraka hatten sie zuvor hereingelegt. Doch auf einmal tauchte ein Wesen namens Axonn auf, das die Matoraner kannten, und schlichtete den Streit. Er erklärte den Matoranern, das die Toa Nuva echte Toa wären und keine bösen Absichten hätten. Dann brachen die Aufrührer-Matoraner und die Toa in die Piraka-Festung ein, nur um mit einem Schlag von Brutaka besiegt zu werden, und während die Piraka die Matoraner verhörten und die Toa Nuva von Brutaka gefangen genommen wurden, wurden die Toa-Kanister von Jallers Tam an die Küste gespült, doch ein Blitz vom Roten Stern schlug in diese ein und verwandelte die Matoraner in die Toa Inika. Sehr viel später fanden die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, die von einem Gerät, das an ihren Elementarkräften zehrte, stark geschwächt und von Antidermisn unterdrückt wurden. Mit ihren eigenen Zamor-Kugelwerfern befreiten die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, brachten sie zur Piraka-Festung und informierten sie über die Existenz der Toa Inika. Dann trafen sich die Toa mit Axonn und den Toa Inika. Zusammen beschlossen sie, dass die Toa Inika weiter nach der Ignika suchen sollten, während die Toa Nuva wieder nach Metru Nui zurückkehren sollten, da sie dazu bestimmt waren, Mata Nui zu erwecken, doch die Toa Inika mussten sein Leben retten. Die Piraka versteckten sich jedoch, da sie erkannten, dass sie gegen 12 Toa und Axonn keine Chance hatten. Dann öffnete Axonn den Toa Inika einen geheimen Durchgang zu einer Höhle, die bis tief ins Meer reichte und somit auch auf den Grund, wo wahrscheinlich die Ignika war. Später redete Axonn noch einmal mit Tahu und erzählte etwas über eine weitere Mission, die die Toa Nuva nun zu erfüllen hatten, und hoffte, dass die Inika überleben würden. Erweckung Mata Nuis Auf Metru Nui mussten sie die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis aus dem großen Tempel stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen, um dies zu tun benutzten sie die Kraft der Kakama und brachten ihre Moleküle zum vibrieren, danach rannten sie so schnell in den Tempel, dass die Wachen sie nicht sehen konnten. Der erste Punkt auf der Liste war es die Bahrag wieder zu befreien. Also gingen die Toa Nuva in die Bohrok-Nester, zuerst scheuten sie sich die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, doch Onua tat es schließlich. Danach mussten sie den Stab von Artakha zurückholen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Dann teilten die Toa Nuva sich auf um möglichst schnell auch die anderen Aufgaben der Liste zu erfüllen. Tahu und Kopaka gingen zusammen auf die südlichen Inseln und sollten dort eine Kette von aktiven Vulkanen stillegen. Pohatu und Onua gingen auf die Mission das Herz der Visorak zu finden, was sie auch taten. Gali ging nach Mata Nui um dort durch das Große Teleskop den genauen Standort des Roten Sterns auszumachen. Sie fand Mata Nui als Wüste vor. Als sie bei dem Großen Teleskop war entdeckte sie, dass im Roten Stern Leben herrschte. Lewa verschwand derweil spurlos nach Mata Nui, denn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er dort eine Sonnenuhr holen musste und nach Metru Nui in die Archive bringen musste. Als die Toa alle Aufgaben erfüllt hatten wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia gebracht und beobachteten dort wie der Stab von Artakha das Universum reparierte. Dann wurden sie nach Artakha gebracht. Dort bekamen sie ihre neuen Rüstungen und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Phantoka Als die Toa Nuva in Karda Nui ankamen fanden sie die versklavten Av-Matoraner, die ihnen von Matoro´s Opfer erzählten. Die Toa Nuva teilten sich daraufhin auf, die drei Toa Onua, Gali und Tahu gingen in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse um dort die Kanohi Ignika zu suchen, die dort wahrscheinlich lag, und Pohatu, Kopaka und Lewa blieben in Karda Nui um die Matoraner zu beschützen. Pohatu und Lewa einigten sich auf den Namen "Midak-Skyblaster" für ihre neuen Waffen. thumb|left|150px|Die Phantoka Schon bald erfuhren die Toa von Solek von den Schlüsselsteinen, die sie suchen mussten. Auf dieser alten Tafel sollte stehen, wie sie den großen Geist erwecken konnten. Solek gab ihnen gleich den ersten. In einem Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft von Makuta bemerkte Lewa, dass wenn er sich mit einem Matoraner verband, er zugriff auf die Erinnerungen des Av-Matoraners hatte. In einem weiteren Kampf wurden Pohatu, Photok, Solek und Kopaka von den Makuta gefangengenommen. Nur Lewa war noch frei und wurde von Chirox und Vamprah gesucht, da er aber eine Toa-untüpische Taktik anwandte konnte er an den beiden vorbei und zu Antroz. Dieser wollte ihn angreifen. Lewa und Tanma flogen aber frontal auf ihn zu und rammten ihn. Dann schoss Lewa eine Kugel aus seinem Midak-Skyblaster auf Pohatu, der dadurch aufwachte. Durch die Angriffe der beiden verlor Antroz seine Konzentration und die Schattenketten, die Pohatu, Photok, Solek und Kopaka festhielten verschwanden. Zusammen flogen die Toa und Matoraner weg. Danach entführten die Toa Nuva und die Av-Matoraner den Schatten-Matoraner Kirop und sperrten ihn in eine Zelle, und stahlen ihm den zweiten Schlüsselstein. Als Kirop wieder aufwachte hörte er die Toa reden, sie planten in das Versteck der Schattenegel einzubrechen und es zu zerstören, der Schatten-Matoraner, der nicht wusste, dass das nur ein Trick gewesen war, damit er sie zu dem Versteck führte, brach aus der Zelle aus und führte die Toa tatsächlich zum Versteck der Schattenegel. Dabei schloss sich Toa Ignika den Toa Nuva an. Am Versteck der Schattenegel angekommen wurden die Toa von Mutran angegriffen. Die Toa beschlossen, dass sich Solek und Kopaka um ihn kümmern sollten, während die Toa die Schattenegel suchten. Die Makuta hüllten Toa Ignika in eine Illsusion, wodurch die Toa dachten, er würde sie angreifen. Die Toa bekämpften Toa Ignika, da sie dachten, dass er ein Feind wäre, enttäuscht darüber begann er das Leben aus den Toa zu saugen, doch Pohatu bemerkte am Schluss, was los war. Er entschuldigte sich sofort, in Namen der anderen, bei Toa Ignika, er daraufhin sofort aufhörte das Leben aus ihnen zu saugen. Sie wurden sofort von den den Makuta angegriffen und als sie wieder aufwachten wollte Mutran Lewa infizieren. Pohatu benutzte erneut seine Kanohi Kakama, und befreite die Toa somit. Danach zerstörte Toa Ignika das Versteck. Anschließend berieten sich die Makuta in Antroz´ Versteck. Sie beschlossen die Stalagtitendörfer zu zerstören und die Toa zu suchen. Während sie das taten schlichen die Toa in das Versteck der Makuta und stahlen den dritten Schlüsselstein. Dann kam es zu einem Kampf, nachdem die Toa in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse flohen, um sich mit den anderen drei Toa Nuva zu treffen. Mistika thumb|150px|Der Sumpf Im Sumpf angekommen trennten sich die Toa Nuva. Dann gab es die erste Begegnung mit den Toa Nuva und den Makuta. Auf ihrer Suche nach der Maske des Lebens fand Tahu den Codrex im Sumpf. Er kam ihm bekannt vor, also flog er darauf zu, wurde allerdings von einem Schutzschild zurückgeschleudert, das den Codrex umgab. Dann tauchte Krika auf und kämpfte gegen Tahu. Der Toa des Feuers konnte ihn zurückhalten, indem er den Boden erhitzte. Dann schoss er ein Hilfesignal an die anderen Toa in die Luft. Währenddessen fand Gali einen Schlüsselstein in einem Baum und benutzte ihre Elementarkräfte um ihn zu holen. Dann tauchte Gorast auf und griff die Toa an. Gali konnte Gorast besiegen, welche in einem Sumpf unterging. Onua war währenddessen an Bitil geraten. Dieser hatte seinen Nynrah-Geist-Blaster benutzt und Onua entführt, er konnte sich allerdings befreien und auch Gali aus den Fängen von Gorast holen. Die beiden flüchteten dann um Tahu zu helfen, wurden allerdings von Gorast und Bitil angegriffen. Tahu hatte inzwischen einen Kampf mit Krika. Als die anderen Toa ankamen kämpften sie dann mit den Makuta, die sie schon fast besiegten, aber dann fiel Chirox vom Himmel. Dies verschaffte den Toa zeit um zu fliehen. Die Toa wurden dann von einem Av-Matoraner weggeführt, der ihnen von den Schlüsselsteinen erzählte und ihnen erklärte, dass sich die Av-Matoraner an einem bestimmten Punkt in ihrem Leben zu Bohrok verwandeln und in die Bohrok-Nester teleportiert werden. Er gab ihnen einen Schlüsselstein und verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Bohrok. Dann gingen die Toa zum Versteck der Makuta um dort einen Schlüsselstein zu holen. Die Makuta entdeckten die Toa Nuva allerdings sehr bald und schlugen sie zurück. Dann gingen die Makuta zum Codrex. Die Toa Nuva gingen derweil zu dem Versteck der Makuta zurück und holten den Schlüsselstein. Dann griffen sie die Makuta von der Luft aus an. Es gab einen Kampf, bei dem die Toa fast getötet wurden, doch dies wurde von den, nun dazugekommenen, Phantoka Toa verhindert. Der Finale Kampf Takanuva tauchte im Sumpf der Geheimnisse auf und traf dort bald auf Gali. Dann sahen sie in der Ferne einen orangenen Punkt auf sich zukommen. Zuerst wollte Takanuva diesen angreifen, doch dann stellte er fest, dass es Pohatu war. Dann gab es einen Kampf mit einer Niazesk. Pohatu und Gali schafften es gerade einmal, eines davon zu besiegen, sodass Takanuva sich gezwungen sah, mit all seinen Kräften anzugreifen. Pohatu war entsetzt, dass er über Schattenkräfte verfügte und glaubte nicht mehr, dass er Takanuva war. Dieser konnte jedoch beweisen, wer er war; er ließ Gali seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen. Daraufhin erklärte er diesem, wie die Situation in Karda Nui war. Später kämpfte Takanuva zusammen mit dem Toa Nuva in einem großen Kampf gegen die Makuta, und kurz darauf zeigte Tahu ihm die zusammengesetzten Schlüsselsteine. Gerade als Takanuva die Inschrift las, informierte sie Toa Ignika über den "Countdown" der Maske des Lebens. Dann erzählte Takanuva ihnen noch von den Energiestürmen, die über Karda Nui hereinbrechen würden, wenn man Mata Nui erweckte. Doch schon bald gab es wieder Kampf. Während die Toa mit den Makuta kämpften schafften sie es in den gewaltigen Codrex zu kommen. thumb|left|150px|Der Axalara T9 Im inneren des Codrex fand die Gruppe drei starke Fluggeräte, die ihnen in ihrem Kampf gute Dienste erweisen könnten. Lewa kletterte an Bord des leuchtend roten Axalara T9, und Pohatu bestieg den grünen Rockoh T3. Bevor jedoch jemand den Jetrax T6 besteigen konnte, stahl Antroz, der ihnen gefolgt war, das Fahrzeug. Das Schiff verband sich sofort mit Antroz und ermöglichte es ihm, durch seine Sensoren zu sehen. Beim Abheben verursachte er einen kurzen Zusammenstoß des Flugobjekts mit einem großen Lichtstein, wodurch der Jetrax mit Energie aufgeladen wurde und gelb zu leuchten begann. Lewa und Pohatu nahmen die Verfolgung auf, und Takanuva verliess sie, um bei der Evakuierung sämtlicher Av-Matoraner von Karda Nui zu helfen. Weiterhin entdeckten die Toa sechs Kuhlen, in denen einst ihre Toa-Kanister standen. Von Erinnerungen überwältigt, erkannten Tahu, Gali und Onua, dass es sich hierbei um den Ort handelete, von dem sie stammten. Onua wollte aus dem Codrex gehen und seine Freund im Sumpf unterstützen, so ließ er Toa Ignika, Tahu und Gali alleine im Codrex zurück. Gali begann die Zeichen auf dem Schlüsselstein zu lesen und bemerkte, dass die Erweckung Mata Nuis zu lange brauchen würde. Deshalb wollte Tahu Toa Ignika dazu überreden sich zu opfern, doch der Toa des Lebens wurde wütend und versuchte Tahu zu töten. Gali erinnerte ihn daran, dass er wegen Matoro ein Toa wurde, der sich geopfert hatte. Toa Ignika opferte sich daraufhin. Tahu entschuldigte sich bei Gali, denn er wusste schon früher von der Vergangenheit seines Teams. Dann tauchte Onua auf und holte die beiden rechtzeitig aus dem Codrex, bevor die Energiestürme begannen. Dann flogen die Toa nach Metru Nui. Auf Metru Nui Die Toa erreichten Metru Nui und fanden die Stadt unter einer Belagerung der Bruderschaft der Makuta vor. Die Toa benutzten die Powerflieger um die Makuta zu besiegen. Schließlich wurde die Bruderschaft besiegt. Später wurden die Toa Nuva von den Turaga und den Matoranern gefeiert, doch eine kühle Briese kam auf. Kopaka wusste sofort, was diese zu bedeuten hatte. Die Sterne bewegten sich und formten die Kanohi Kraahkan. Teridax erzählte den Toa, dass er Mata Nui übernommen hätte und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt hätte. Diese hätte er aus dem Universum geworfen. Teridax´ Herrschaft Pohatu und die anderen Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadr von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, eine intelligente Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihr. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Tahu schmiedete einen Plan um gegen Teridax vorzugehen. Die Toa gingen nach Stelt, wo sie Trinuma fanden. Dieser erzählte ihnen, dass Daxia zerstört war, aber die letzten Überlebenden des Ordens von Mata Nui bereit zu kämpfen waren. Pohatu und Takanuva gingen dann nach Destral, wo Pohatu nach Waffen und Takanuva nach einem Weg suchte, wie die Makuta Destral teleportiert hatten. Er fand tatsächlich etwas und forderte die Hilfe von Nuparu. Die Toa teilten sich dann auf. Tahu hatte ein kleines Wiederstandsteam, wurde aber von einigen Exo-Toa entführt. Onua befreite ihn allerdings und hatte einen Plan die letzten Reste der Energiegeladenen Protodermis auf Daxia zu zerstören. Lewa machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg nach Artakha um den Herrscher Artakha zu retten. Die Insel war angegriffen worden und Artakha schickte Lewa zu Tren Krom. Dort tauschte Tren Krom mit Lewa den Körper und machte sich auf den Weg seine Mission zu erfüllen. Nachdem Tren Krom eine Nachricht an die Kanohi Ignika gesendet hatte tauschte Artakha wieder die beiden Körper aus und Lewa fand sich im Kernprozessor wieder, wurde allerdings, zusammen mit den anderen Wesen, die sich im Kernprozessor befanden, in das All teleportiert. Alternative Toa Nuva Der Dunkle Spiegel Im Toa-Imperium waren die Toa Mata immernoch in ihren Kanistern, als Tuyet herausfand wo sie sich befanden. Tuyet schickte ein Team von Toa auf die Mission die Toa Mata zu holen, doch keiner der Toa überlebte. Sie fand eine Kammer im Kolosseum, in der sie das Signal fälschen konnte, durch das die Toa Mata gerufen wurden. Nach ihrer Ankunft erzählte Tuyet den Toa, dass die Makuta und die Dunklen Jäger eine Bedrohung waren und zerstört werden müssten. Pohatu und Lesovikk gründeten schließlich ein geheimes Wiederstands-Team, das schließlich gegen Tuyet kämpfte. Onua und Pohatu kämpften gegeinenander, während die anderen Toa Mata starben. Takua war kein Mitglied des Teams und noch nicht mal ein Toa. Das Königreich Im Paralelluniversum des Königreichs von Mata Nui schafften es die Toa Mahri nicht das Leben des Großen Geistes zu wecken, woraufhin Mata Nui starb. Die Turaga schmiedeten den Plan nach Mata Nui zu gehen und nahmen so viele Bewohner des Universums mit an die Oberfläche. Die Bruderschaft der Makuta und die Zyglak sollten allerdings im Universum bleiben. Während der Auswanderung wurde Pohatu getötet. Die Toa Nuva waren danach Mitbewohner des Königreichs. Fähigkeiten thumb|150px|Die Toa Mata als Setsthumb|150px|Die Toa Nuva als Setsthumb|150px|Lewa Nuva, Pohatu Nuva und Kopaka Nuva in angepasster Rüstung als Setsthumb|150px|Gali Nuva, Onua Nuva und Tahu Nuva in angepasster Rüstung als Sets Aufgrund ihrer Verwandlung in Toa Nuva haben die Toa Nuva auch besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von den anderen Toa abheben: *Die Toa Nuva sind die einzigen Toa, die Kanohi-Nuva benutzen können. Diese Masken sind stärker und können andere Toa Nuva in ihrer Nähe an ihrer Kraft teilhaben lassen. *Sie haben verstärkte Elementarkräfte. Sie können ihre Kraft auf einen Punkt konzentrieren und die Attacke zeitversetzt wirken lassen, so wie es die Toa Mistika gemacht haben um die Makuta abzulenken. Trivia *Damals hießen die Toa Mata einfach nur Toa, da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt die einzigen bekannten Toa waren, der Name "Toa Mata" wurde erst später eingeführt. Unter Fans waren die Toa Mata zuvor als "Toa Olda" bekannt. *Tahu Nuva hat nur eine Kanohi-Maske, die nicht angepasst ist. Dies liegt daran, dass seine gesammelten Masken bei der Zerstörung Ta-Koros mit dem Dorf in der Lava versank. *Die Toa Nuva existierten im Toa-Imperium nicht, da sie als Toa Mata nach Metru Nui gerufen wurden und nie gegen die Bahrag kämpften. Reale Welt *Die Toa Mata wurden im Jahr 2001 verkauft. *Die Toa Nuva wurden in den Jahren 2002/2003 verkauft. *Takanuva wurde Ende 2003 verkauft. *Drei Toa Nuva wurde in angepasster Rüstung als Phantoka im Winter 2008 verkauft. *Drei Toa Nuva in angepasster Rüstuung wurden als Mistika im Sommer 2008 verkauft. *Im Sommer 2008 wurden ebenfalls neue Mistika-Versionen von Pohatu und Lewa in den Sets Rockoh T3 und Axalara T9 verkauft. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle *The Official Guide to BIONICLE *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated * Comic 1: Die Ankunft der Toa * Comic 2: Gefangen von den Rahi * Comic 3: Triumph der Toa * Comic 4: Attacke der Bohrok * Comic 5: Die Tahnok-Falle * Comic 6: Das Nest * Comic 7: Was in der Tiefe lauert * Comic 8: Das Ende der Toa? * Comic 9: Gestpalten fallen wir * Comic 10: Angriff der Bohrok-Kal * Comic 11: Entscheidung auf Mata Nui * Comic 12: Absolute Power * Comic 13: Die Rahkshi sind los * Comic 14: Immerhin -- Takanuva! * Comic 15: Geheimnisse und Schatten * Ignition 12: Reich der Angst * Ignition 13: Der Sumpf der Schatten * Ignition 14: Endspiel * Ignition 15: Mata Nui erwacht! *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *Takanuvas Blog *Toa Nuva Blog *Herrschaft der Schatten *Der Dunkle Spiegel *Das Königreich *Bestimmungskrieg Kategorie:Toa-Teams